There is increasing interest in the development of vehicles (e.g., autonomous vehicles, highly-assisted vehicles (HAD), etc.) that are able to at least partially drive or otherwise operate themselves without input from vehicle users or occupants. One area of development has been with respect to providing a “humanized” driving experience for such vehicles. For example, a humanized driving experience refers to configuring autonomous or HAD vehicles to operate as their occupants or users would if the users were to manually operate the vehicle. Such a humanized driving experience can be important to ensuring a comfortable user experience especially for new users first getting accustomed to an autonomous vehicle. In particular, one source of potential discomfort is when an autonomous vehicle is operated in a way that exceeds an operational configuration (e.g., exceeds a usual speed) that a user would normally use to operate the vehicle given the environment visible to the user from the vehicle. Accordingly, service providers and manufacturers for such vehicles face significant technical challenges to enabling a more comfortable user experience by reconciling the visual experience with the operational configuration of autonomous or HAD vehicles.